A Rose Among Thorns Adopted by Jasey913
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: <html><head></head>All her life she was told no, and now that she's being told yes Davina Conveigh is determined to prove she's just as good as the boys even as she tries not to lose her heart and her head around one Cadet Sergent Stone.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Davina Conveigh sighed looking out the window of her parents' car as they pulled up to Davina's new school. Davina and her twin brother Antony were to be joining Madison Prepetory School a fact neither of them were excited about until Davina spotted a group of kids in army greens, she sat up, excitedly, and the sudden movement caught her father's attention. He looked out, the passenger's side window and also spotted the boys.

"Ah yes, I forgot Madison has a JROTC program." Samuel Conveigh commented and glanced at his daughter as they got out of the car. All her life Davina had wanted to be in s military program, she had even begged her parents to let her join military school, but Davina had also always been very delicate and so her parents didn't feel military school was a good fit.

"Is this some kind of punishment, Dad?" Davina asked staring at the boys.

"No, and I've already arranged your schedule, for you so don't even think about joining." Davina sighed and looked at Antony who looked ready to blow up on their mother.

"Come on, Antony; let's see if we can find the counselor's office." Davina said grabbing her bags. Her twin sighed and followed suit, and watched as she stared at the boys dressed in camouflage catching their breath.

"Forget it, Sis you know Mom would never go for it." They stepped inside the large building.

"I don't see why not. I played softball –"

"And broke your finger."

"Bowling,"

"Sprained your wrist."

"Basketball,"

"Twisted your ankle."

"Swimming,"

"Dislocated your shoulder, that one still has me confused."

"Go-kart racing,"

"Slipped a disk in your back."

"And volleyball."

"In which you broke your nose, dislocated your thumb and re-sprained your wrist. Just face it Davina, you're not cut out for physical activity." Davina sighed. "Here it is."

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Payne." Greeted the counselor when the twins stepped inside her well organized office. "You must be Antony and Davina Conveigh."


	2. Chapter 2

Davina stared at her schedule with wide eyes when she read JROTC training.

"Is this for real?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. Your father just asks that you are careful and report any injury." There was a knock on the door and two students came in one in camo and the other in the school's regular uniform. "Bill, would you be so kind as to show Antony were his classes and room are located?" The boy pushed up his glasses and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He added for good measure and Davina smiled at her brother as he followed the boy in the school uniform out.

"Alex, this is your new bunk mate, Davina Conveigh, will you show her to the barracks and her classes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex said a bit more forcefully than Bill had, before turning on his heel and walking out of the office leaving Davina to grab her bags and catch up. "You're going to be the only girl on the squadron." He said when she finally made it up to his side. "I wouldn't expect any special treatment if I were you."

"I don't want any special treatment." Davina clarified. Just then the seam on one of her bags ripped and all her ace bandages fell out. Alex squatted down to help her pick them up and raised an eyebrow curiously. "All my life I've wanted this, but unfortunately I've always been sort of delicate. Don't worry I don't let it ever keep me from giving it my all."

"The major will like to hear that, and he'll test it." They walked around the school, Alex pointing out where her classes were, and then led her to the barracks. The entire time they were walking Davina kept reminding herself that the guy walking next to her was very soon to be her teammate.

"What made you finally get to join the ROTC program?"

"I'm not sure, I guess my dad figured to let me go ahead and do it since it was my senior year." Alex looked at the girl and smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting year.

"Here's your bunk." He told her pointing to the one next to his. "I suggest you get changed into your uniform and join us on the field." Alex informed then walked out of the large, singular, room. Davina looked at her greens and smiled to herself. This was a dream come true. Quickly she changed into her uniform and ran out to the training yard and got in line. She was somehow surprised at the sight of the very intimidating man who was the major. He looked at Davina for a brief minute then had everyone run laps. Davina made sure to pace herself and kept watching her footing so she wouldn't sprain her ankle on the first day.

"Conveigh, stop watching your feet before I make you run blindfolded!" Major Payne called.

"Yes, Major Payne, sir!" Davina yelled looking up. After they ran laps Payne had them start on the obstacle course.


	3. Chapter 3

Davina was making her way to class the next day, harboring a few new bruises but nothing more than that, when she stopped in front of a trophy case, and looked at the two awards inside, one for the Madison Preparatory school for excellence in the JROTC Virginia Military Games. The other for: Individual Cadet Achievement to Alex Stone.

"You really shouldn't be late." Davina jumped at the voice in her ear then smiled at Alex.

"Right." She said, and the two started walking. "How does one go about winning a trophy for individual cadet achievement?"

"Why planning on stealing my trophy from me?" Alex responded teasingly.

"Maybe." Davina answered smiling.

"Last year Payne almost went back to the marines on the day of the games, and I took over the squad while he was gone." Davina nodded, and then walked into her math class while Alex kept on walking. Antony waved her over to sit next to him, and just stared as she pulled out her textbook and notebook.

"So how's your dream come true?" He finally asked.

"Everything I thought it would be." Davina replied, smartly. "And no, I don't have any injuries." After math Davina grabbed her stuff and ran right into someone's hard chest. They grabbed her quickly steadying her.

"Are you ok?" She looked up into the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen and nodded mutely. "I'm Kurt Masters, you must be new here." From down the hall a certain blue eyed boy watched the interaction between the newest cadet and the school's best lacrosse player, he tried to tell himself to just turn around and ignore it but he couldn't.

"Thanks anyway though." He heard Davina call right as she stopped just short of running into him. "Want to walk me to class?" She asked smiling. Alex glanced at Masters who was watching them closely and nodded.

"What did Masters want?" He asked as they headed upstairs.

"To walk me to class, I told him I'm not into jocks." Alex smiled to himself.

"So the guy you arrived here with yesterday he's your brother?" He said making conversation.

"Mmhm, my twin brother." Davina replied Alex nodded again and they both entered English. A comfortable silence came over them and the two felt oddly aware of each other. While they were in class Davina overheard a couple girls talking about homecoming.

"I want Alex Stone to ask me but he never goes to dances." One girl said, and Davina looked at the young man sitting next to her who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I want the new boy to ask me." The other replied and Davina had to fight off the giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Payne watched Davina Conveigh do every drill and exercise with more heart than any of her male counterparts, the only one who seemed to share her drive was Alex. He'd never trained a girl before but if they were all like this maybe he should. His wife came in to the office and smiled at him that particular smile that got him to agree to anything, that came out of her mouth.

"How's our new cadet?" She asked me.

"She's fine, makes me wonder why I never trained girls before." I replied.

"Maybe you should move her here in the field house." Emily suggested.

"No, she's part of the unit, she stays with the team."

"Benson, she's going to have certain needs that she won't be able to-"

"Emily," I said standing up and looking over her head, so I wouldn't fall prey to her big brown eyes. "Her father assured me that Davina would prefer to be in the barracks with the boys. Now unless she says otherwise she can stay where she's at. Now if you'll excuse me, it looks like I've got a fight to break up."

Down on the field Alex was holding Davina away from Deak who was rubbing his jaw, which she had only moments ago punched.

"What's wrong, skirt? Can't take a little joke?" Deak taunted. All the cadets jumped when Payne's gun went off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Payne demanded.

"Nothing, Major Payne, Sir." Deak replied. Payne looked at Davina and Alex who had separated.

"Conveigh?"

"Nothing, sir." She confirmed. Everyone stared at her. Payne looked from her to the bruise forming on Deak's face.

"Nothing then. Squad front leaning rest position." Payne ordered, and then smiled seeing Davina was one of the first ones in position. "There isn't a single one of you who gets treated any better or any worse than the others. You all run the same drills, do the same exercises, and share the same barracks, and if this nothing happens again you will all pay the same price again."

"Major, you've got a phone call."

"As you were." Payne said blowing his whistle, then went into his office and accepted the phone call.

"Major Payne, I trust everything is going well with Davina."

"Yes, sir, she is in fact one of my best cadets."

"That's good, no injuries?"

"No sir, she's fit as a fiddle." Payne replied watching her confront Deak again. "Tough as nails too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Davina can I have a moment?" Davina looked over her shoulder then walked up to Mrs. Payne. "I was hoping I could talk to you about moving to the ROTC building."

"No." Davina replied and the counsler looked at her confused for a moment. "Mrs. Payne, I refuse to be treated because of my sex. While there are some women who would use that to their advantage I want to show those guys that I can handle whatever they can and that includes sleeping in the barracks." Davina smiled politely then walked into her class where Kurt saved a seat for her.

"I know you said you don't date jocks, but I decided that I am going to prove to you that not all jocks are the same."

"And my being blonde has nothing to do with it."

"Only a little." Kurt replied honestly making Davina laugh.

"Ok, class let's begin today by going over yesterday's vocabulary." Professor Lenoff said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What do you say I take you out for a burger after school?" Kurt asked quietly. Davina looked at him shook her head then went back to her lesson.

"Why not?"

"I have extra P.T. today." Davina said. It was a half-truth. It wasn't mandatory physical training but she'd already cleared it with Payne to use the obstacle course so that she might be able to catch up to the guys. His only stipulation was that she had to ask her cadet sergeant to watch over. He claimed it was so she wouldn't mess up his equipment, but she was able to see through that easily enough, nonetheless she thanked him both for the extra P.T. and for not mentioning her problem. After class she dashed out of the room and down the hallway waiting for Alex to show up.

"Alex." She greeted when he stepped out of the classroom. "Can you watch over my extra P.T. tonight? I hate to ask with it being Friday but I really want to get caught up."

"Sure that's no problem I didn't have any plans anyway."

"Thank you Alex." Davina said excitedly hugging him. Alex was blown away by her reaction and just stood there until he spotted Kurt Masters glaring at them.

"I'll see you after classes, then." Alex whispered in her ear, then gently pushed her away before heading to his next class. When he made it to physics he yawned having gotten little sleep the night before, having been distracted by a certain cadet sleeping less than a foot away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: to my readers, I no longer have the internet at my house, and am not sure when I will have the internet, but I will update when I can. I have not stopped writing and I hope you will be patient with me while you are waiting for the next chapter of my stories.**_

_**Thank you for your patience,**_

_**CSHarrison**_

Alex watched Davina push herself harder and harder as everyday for two weeks they worked on her extra P.T. He was a little worried that she was going to give herself a heart attack. One night when they walked back to the barracks her topic of conversation took him by storm.

"Have you asked anyone to homecoming?" She asked, twirling her hair, which she had taken down from its uniform bun.

"Uh no, I don't go to dances. What about you, anyone ask you to go with him?"

"Kurt Masters has, but I don't know if I want to go with him."

"Why not? Masters is a nice enough guy." Alex said almost choking on the sentence.

"I don't think the guy knows how to be serious and I'd like a guy who knows when to laugh and when to be serious." The two stopped just outside of the barracks and stood there awkwardly. "I'll give him points for persistence though. He's asked me every day this week if I'll go to the dance with him."

"What about P.T. that night?" Alex asked curiously staring into her green eyes.

"I was considering doing it earlier that day."

"Won't even take the day off for the dance?" Alex teased.

"Absolutely not!" Davina shouted and he looked startled by her reaction.

"Davina, I didn't mean to offend you." Alex said stepping in front of her to keep her from going inside.

"It's alright I just get so worked up about being as good as the guys." She said strolling away. "Especially around Deak, that guy can really push my buttons."

"I've noticed, I've also noticed that Payne's impressed by you." He told her catching up to her. "Why do you want this so bad?"

"My whole family is military, except for my parents – they're biologists- so I guess it's just in my blood."

Davina and Alex fell into a companionable silence as they continued to stroll along the grounds, when they were coming back to the barracks Alex stopped her.

"You wouldn't by any chance want to go the dance with me would you?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Was all she said before stepping inside the bunker and the two were greeted by cat calls from the other cadets. Davina gave a knowing smile before grabbing her pajamas and going into the tiny the tiny bathroom to change.

"Alex, are we going into town to watch a movie next weekend while all the airheads are at the dance?" Deak asked.

"I can't I got a date."


	7. Chapter 7

To say Deak was upset about Alex going to the dance would be putting it lightly. He seemed to take it personally and thus decided to get back at both Alex and Davina, being harsher on Davina than on Alex. He replaced Alex's shampoo with mayonnaise, then lined the showerhead with Kool-Aid right before Davina got in from her extra P.T. effectively turning her skin blue, and earning her the nickname Smurf. He slipped a laxative in Alex's food but slipped old meat in Davina's giving her food poisoning. The straw that broke the camel's back though was when they were running the coarse and he knocked Davina off the monkey bars, she landed on her feet but felt the tale-tell pop in her ankle and winced even as she limped to the start. She tried to start the coarse over but Payne stopped her when she reached the tires.

"Conveigh, get your skinny white, ass over here." He commanded. When she limped over he told her to sit down then had Tiger run to get his med pack out of the house. "What happened?"

"I slipped off the monkey bars, Sir." Davina replied, as Alex pulled her boot off.

"You slipped?"

"Yes, Sir." Davina replied wincing as Payne felt her ankle. He looked at her obviously not believing it but knowing she wasn't going to say any different. He looked at Alex who was glaring at one of the cadets.

"Stone, how would you like to play a game?" Payne asked and the cadet looked at him confused. "Pick someone to be your opponent."

"Williams, Sir."

"Williams, Stone go to the monkey bars and make your way to the center, facing each other." The cadets did as Payne instructed still confused. "The object of this game gentlemen is to knock your opponent down from the monkey bars using any means necessary." Alex grinned then kicked Deak in the hip and Deak reciprocated. The movement of their bodies made it harder for them to hold on to the bars, but they were both determined to knock the other off.

"That's it, Stone, stand up for your girlfriend." Deak growled.

"I'm not defending my girlfriend, I'm protecting my team." Alex replied pulling both legs up and kicking Deak in the chest. Winded the dark skinned boy fell to the ground Alex dropping down after him. "No matter what my feelings for Davina she is first and foremost a part of the unit." He said then walked over to her.

"You didn't have to do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Davina sprained her ankle and knew she'd be off of it for at least the next few days if she was lucky. Alex told her it wasn't a big deal that they could do something else Saturday instead of the dance. Antony freaked out saying she needed to be more careful and Kurt seemed more upset about it than she was.

"This means we can't go to the dance this weekend."

"We?" Davina asked. "I never agreed to go with you."

"Oh, but you would have. I'm a stud and chick can't resist a stud." Davina stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, _Stud_ it just so happens I was going to the dance with Alex Stone." Davina replied and a dark look came over Kurt's face as the bell rang. Alex ran up to her after class and grabbed her books for her.

After classes they sat in the yard and talked but didn't really discuss anything and both of them enjoyed the moment neither of them being able to remember the last time they were able to just relax like this. She told him about her parents and how they both abhorred violence. He told her about how his mom had died and how Payne had fixed his situation with his stepdad, temporarily at least. From there they talked about Payne, then the squad and finally what they planned to do after they graduated. They both said they'd like to get into the military ad Davina said that since she knew the military wouldn't take her she was thinking about becoming a physical therapist. She lay down and Alex smiled at her, admiring her. For someone who'd been dealt a crappy card in life she did a good job at not letting it get her down. Davina seemed to become aware of how intimate the moment had gotten and cleared her throat, as she sat up.

"We should probably report for P.T." She said nervously.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Alex replied and helped her up. They made their way back to the training field just in time for P.T. and it killed Davina to have to just watch. That night when they were in bed she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about earlier, something strange had happened between her and Alex, though she couldn't explain what. Davina rolled over on her cot and found Alex staring at her and she just stared back.

"What happened today?" Alex asked softly.

"I don't know." She replied. Never before had she experienced this strange connection with anyone, and it was both freighting and exciting.


	9. Chapter 9

They went to see a movie on Saturday instead of going to the dance. They shared a bag of popcorn and neither said anything when Alex placed his hand on hers. Nor did they question it when after the movie they walked out of the theater hand in hand. When they got to a restaurant for dinner and sat down Davina kept looking out the window shyly.

"Will you look at me please?" Alex finally asked after their food was delivered. "I'm a bit nervous about this too." He admitted. "I've never had very many relationships and nothing that ever felt like this."

"I haven't either, and I'm scared that this bond will jeopardize my success in the JROTC." Davina confessed. Alex grabbed her hand.

"I won't let it. It's like a told Deak, you are first and foremost a part of the unit, and if at any time you think I'm putting our relationship before the squad, I want you to dump me." Davina blushed but nodded.

They made it back to the school and made their way to bed, although it was useless for either of them to try and get some sleep, both were too excited. The others came into the barracks from the dance talking excitedly about their night. Davina rolled over on her stomach burying her head under her pillow as the guys joked around.

"Hey Alex, how was your date with Davina?" Heathcoat asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex replied and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Aw come on man." Came from various voices.

"Sorry guys, that is one mission that is highly classified." She peeked out from under her pillow at Alex and found him staring up at the ceiling. Lights went out soon after that with a couple of the boys singing their favorite songs from the dance. The next morning before any of the others were awake Davina got up and checked out her ankle. Davina rotated it, then stepped on it and when she didn't feel any pain she began to run laps. At breakfast the guys kept looking between her and Alex as though trying to figure out what was going on between them. Payne who was sitting at the head of the table cleared his throat.

"Conveigh, how's your ankle?"

"All healed, sir." Davina replied patting her leg.

"Good, I've missed watching you wipe the ground with your teammates. You and Alex are the strongest members of the squad."


	10. Chapter 10

Davina sat in her math class and couldn't concentrate. It didn't help that Antony kept distracting her. He kept asking about her date with Alex, but she refused to say anything, what happened between her and Alex was between her and Alex, not anyone else.

"Mr. Conveigh, is there a problem?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Uh, no sir." Antony replied lowering his head. A few minutes later the bell rang and Davina escaped her brother and found Alex who just smiled at her.

"You look like you've had a fun day." He teased.

"If my brother asks me one more time about out date I might tie him to a flag pole." Davina growled and Alex laughed, as they made their way to class. Kurt Masters scowled seeing them before stepping into the classroom, to which the couple just smiled. Davina went to go into class but Alex stopped her and pulled her closer then kissed her. She stared at him stunned until he walked on heading to his class. When she sat down Kurt just stared at her.

"I take it your date went well." He stated.

"Mmhm." Davina replied barely noticing what he said.

During P.T. though Alex kept his word, and didn't act partial at all toward her. Major Payne watched from his office as Davina and the boys worked hard for the JROTC games. He looked at his watch and the phone rang right on time.

"Hello Mr. Conveigh." He greeted answering it.

"Major, I trust everything is going well with Davina."

"Yes, sir. We did have a small problem with a sprained ankle, but it's healed and she's back too running circles around the boys."

"And that's it?" Mr. Conveigh asked.

"Yes, sir." Payne told him.

"That's good." Davina's father said then hung up the phone. Major Payne set the receiver down and went back to his window watching the cadets. He knew about Davina and Alex's relationship and it worried him a bit but not enough for him to forbid the relationship. As he watched them now Alex was commanding her to pick up the pace. After P.T. Alex and Davina walked around campus side by side. To anyone watching the looked like nothing more than a couple cadets enjoying some R and R after training, but they were in their own world together discussing nothing in particular and in no hurry to do anything.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day they had target practice and Davina winced every time the gun slammed into her shoulder. After training she went to the barracks and moved the collar of her shirt to assess the damage and cursed seeing the deep black and purple bruise that had formed there.

"Let me see." She jumped and sighed seeing the Major, then showed him the bruise. He grabbed her arm and pushed against her shoulder. Davina sucked in a breath and he grunted. "You'll live but it easy with that shoulder." He said then walked out. She sighed and lay down on her cot and stared at the tin ceiling. Alex was hanging out with Deak and the others leaving the barracks all to her. Davina hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she jumped at the sound of the boys coming in from supper. She sat up being careful with her bruised shoulder and watched them file in, and noticed that Alex was missing. Davina stepped outside and walked around until she spotted him on the sports field fighting Kurt. She rushed over to pull them apart and got punched right in her bad shoulder when Alex dodged the hit from the lacrosse player. Davina let out a yell feeling her collar bone snap from the hit. Alex scrambled out from under Kurt and rushed over to her.

"Davina are you alright?" He asked.

"I broke my collar bone." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Masters call an ambulance!" Kurt rushed to the main building and Alex slipped his hand in hers. "Damn babe you sure do have a grip." Alex said when she squeezed his hand. Davina tried to smile but her shoulder hurt too much. The ambulance arrived after what seemed like an eternity but the paramedics wouldn't let him go with her to the hospital, so Alex did what he was supposed to do. He went to Payne.

"Explain to me why Conveigh was trying to pull the two of you apart." Payne demanded after Alex told him why Davina was on her way to the hospital.

"He made a derogatory statement about Cadet Conveigh and I reacted, sir." Payne studied Alex for a minute.

"Did you react as her boyfriend or as the team's cadet sergeant?"

"Both sir." Alex answered. Payne nodded then went out to his car and drove to the hospital to pick up his female cadet.


End file.
